City Souls-A soul Eater Fanfiction
by vickysosweet
Summary: What if, the students of the DWMA, where actually regular high school students. Follow the daily lives of Maka and Soul as the try to survive middle school, facing first romances, horrible grades, and an overly confident Black Star
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**_The following is a fan based story. I do not own Soul Eater_

"Soul!" Maka's voice called from the kitchen, "wake up, you're going to be late." Soul turns in his sleep, disobeying his roommate's orders. Maka walks into the room and swipes the blanket from on top of him. Despite, her efforts Soul was still sound asleep. "Soul, I made pancakes." She said, and Souls eyes flew open as he ran to the kitchen.

"Hey!" he yells, "Maka there are no pancakes here." Maka walks into the room tossing him a towel and his toothbrush and nods to the bathroom. He sighs, "I know, I know. It's always school this, and school that."

Maka watches as Soul walks down the hall and to the bathroom. "Stupid Soul, taking school so lightly." She mutters as she takes out her bio text book and begins to study.

Five minutes later, Soul walks out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Maka, seriously; I'm starving. What'd you really make to eat?" he says, then he remembers how bad of a cook Maka is, "On second thought I'll skip breakfast." He says holding onto his stomach.

Maka's temper flares and she slams the book shut. She has a smile on her face the entire time she's walking over to Soul, the heavy text book still in her hand. "Wow, Maka; you're really calm about this." He says before Maka takes the spine of the book and slams it over Soul's head. Soul cringes in pain, "What the hell, Maka!"

"I know you were thinking that I can't cook." Maka says with her nose in the air as if Soul was the scum of the Earth. "Can we just go to school already." She says gathering her things and putting her bag on her shoulder.

Soul rubs the spot where he was Maka chopped, "Fine." He says as he walks into his room to put on clothes.

"Maka why are you so violent." Soul asks as he and Maka walk to the DWMA. Which is your average high school, everything is normal, the students, even the teachers—the only thing that really stands out is the principle, who is Lord Death.

Maka shoots Soul a look, then she realizes what he had asked her, and her expression softens, "Cause you piss me off too much." They're almost to the school, when Soul catches a glimpse of Ice blue hair.

"Black Star!" He calls out running toward him. Black Star turns around and waves, next to him is Tsubaki. "You been studying? I mean we have a test today in Steins' today." He says once he's caught up.

"Screw studying! No one, can get higher than me, Black Star!" Black star says laughing triumphantly in the air.

Maka walks passed and smiles to Tsubaki, "Did you study, Tsubaki?"

"Of course, I even tried to get Black Star to study." Tsubaki said smiling, like usual. "Why are you and Soul walking, doesn't he have a motorcycle?"

"It's in the shop. He kind of broke it in another street fight last week." Maka says shyly.

When the four reach the DWMA, Spirit, Maka's father, stands at the front steps. At first has has a stern face, but then his expression turns to a cute one as he fawns over Maka the moment she passes him, "Aw look at my wittle Maka, aw grown up and in high schoowl."

"Dad, I've been in high school for an entire year now." Maka says, annoyed that her father has been doing this every day since she was admitted. Spirit walks begins to follow her, like usual; "Dad, go be creepy somewhere else."  
"Why are you so mean to your Papa?" he says, still tailing her. Maka makes a sharp left turn and opens the door to her biology class. When Spirit turns, he hits his face on the door and falls to the ground, "Ow."

Soul passes by him, "You're the world's number one dad, I swear." He says before shutting the door and beginning the day


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**___The following is a fan based story. I do not own Soul Eater_

"Okay, class. I hope you all studied for today's test." Stein says once everyone is seated. Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki are all sitting next to each other, being the good friends that they are.

Stein pushes up his glasses and adjusts his knob, "Cause if you didn't." He pauses, "There'll be a problem if you fail." He says with a creepy smile. Everyone in the room cringes, and Stein laughs, "Just kidding, but if you fail; you'll have to take my class over."

Liz leans over to kid, "Kid, don't take 100 years writing your name okay." She whispers into his ear. Kid looks up and sighs.

"Don't rush perfection." He says.

Stein looks up and stares at Kid, "I hear talking. Just for that," he points at Soul, "Soul, 10 points off your test!" Soul's jaw drops.

"What the hell! I wasn't talking!" He says getting up from his seat and slamming his fist on the table. Stein laughs and explains how he was only kidding as he gives out their biology exam.

"Talk about too much writing." Black*Star says leaning back in his seat, "Seriously, who makes a test like that, anyway?"

"I do." Stein says walking past, with test papers in his hands. "Now Black Star, I think you and Soul should see me after class, I was looking over your test results." He pauses and looks at Black*Star, then to Soul who is next to Black*Star, sleeping. "I'm disappointed, even though I shouldn't be."

**THE STORY OF BLACK*STAR AND SOUL**

"You mean I failed!" complains Black*Star, "Did you know, that _all_ my teachers are supposed to give me straight A's!"

Stein looks at him as if he's gone mad, "That's a load of crap, Black*Star." Stein sighs and hands Soul and Black*Star their test papers, "You're the only ones I graded, so far. I wanted to fail you and get it over with," He pauses and looks to the shocked students, "But that wasn't the case today. You two passed your first test of the year. To be honest I was hoping to see you in my class next semester too." He says smiling.

"How the hell is this 'disappointing'?" Soul says wide eyed as he scans the test that he just took, "93! This is the highest score I ever gotten in my entire life."

Stein pushes up his glasses, "Yes, well I guess you two can go for now. I have to grade the rest of the classes' exams." Soul and Black*Star leave in shock.

They look at each other and Soul snickers, "Told ya that cheating off of Maka was the best thing to do." He says in a low voice so Stein doesn't hear them.

Black*Star laughs, "Now that's what I'm talking about! This year is going to be as big as _me!_" He playfully pushes Soul as they walk down the hall to their next class. Little did they know, they had a little friend watching them, someone who is built with stealth and high intelligence, Yumi, one of Lord Death's greatest students1.

**THE STORY OF MAKA**

After school, Maka walks to the super market to pick up a few grocery items. She was going to surprise Soul when he got home from hanging out with Kid and Black*Star. She was even going to buy a new cook book and ask Blair if she could help her cook. Blair has lived alone for a while, so why wouldn't she know how to cook?

When Maka gets home, she is greeted by Yumi Azusa. Maka really looks up to her, and they have grown to be good friends over time, so Maka isn't surprised by the sudden visit—she even has the key to their apartment.

"Oh, hello Yumi." Maka says putting her bags in the kitchen. Yumi, who was sitting on the couch when Maka walked in gets up and walks over to her. "Why the sudden visit?"

"I have evidence that _both_ Soul and Black*Star are cheating off of you today." Yumi says pushing her glasses further up her nose. Maka shrugs.

"How? I mean, I understand Soul, but Black*Star? He wasn't sitting next to me?" She says washing rice.

"Yes, but he was sitting next to Soul, who was, certainly sitting next to you."

Maka stops what she's doing and looks up with a malicious grin, "I'll take care of Soul, I'll give Tsubaki a call and tell her to deal with Black*Star." Maka's temper flares as she cooks, her blood is boiling on the inside but on the outside she keeps a cool façade. "Soul, is going to get an _earful _from me tonight."

A knock on the door interrupts Maka, she goes to open it and she finds Blair running to give her a huge hug, like she always does. "Maka~" she sings.

"Oh, Blaire, I was just about to call you. I need your help." Maka says after being released from Blaire's iron grasp.

"With what, meow?"

"Can you help me cook? All I know how to make is rice." Maka says shyly.

Blaire chuckles, "Oh, of cour~se I can help you! But first thing is first, got any fish?" she asks.

Maka checks the freezer and finds some tuna, "Uh huh." She replies taking the fish from the freezer. Blaire grabs it and places it on the counter.

"Great, then I'll teach you to make sushi." She says looking through the bags on the counter, finding nori (seaweed) and placing it next to the fish. "We can use the rice you made to complete it." She says with a wink.

After what seems like hours, they're done. Maka wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead, "Wow that, was the hardest thing I've done in a while, and that's coming from someone who dated your dad." Blair says laughing.

Maka gives her an exhausted look, "Thanks Blair."

Blair smiles, "Anytime, pumpkin." Blair says before Houdini-ing on her.

Just then, Maka hears the jingling of keys, then the door opens. Soul walks in, his book bag hanging from his shoulder, "Maka, I'm home." He says in a tired voice. He drops his bag on the floor and head to the kitchen, "Maka, you cooked?" he says, shocked to see such a pretty looking plate of sushi set out on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, but not for you, Mr. I-like-to-cheat-off-my-roommate." She says, her hands on her hips. "You think you'd get good grades without raising suspicion?" she pauses to take the plate of fish from the counter and walking to her room.

"M-Maka! That's not fair! Black*Star did it toooo! C'mooon, I'm starved!" He says chasing after her but is stopped when Maka locks the door just as he catches up to her.

"You said my cooking sucked." She says from the other side of the door. Munching on a piece of sushi and making "mmm" noises making Souls mouth water.

"I'm _so_ sorry now will you open up the door." He says leaning against the door desperately.

"Too bad, you had to go and cheat off my test." Maka says eating another piece of sushi and doing the same thing, making Soul's stomach growl. "Soul, you should always know, that I get my way in the end."


End file.
